My Father's Heart
by IAmALion
Summary: Uzumaki Naruko has been living on her father's precious farm for years now. She's 12 years old with big dreams and a stubborn dad, Uzumaki Naruto… What's a girl to do with a homosexual father that refuses to accept his sexuality? Wish and scheme, bringing an unfortunate raven in the mix. Warning- AU, NaruSasu, drama, love, Naruko, wishing, secrets, bonds, adventure, southern.
1. A Wish

_**A/N-** This is just a story that's been on my mind for a while. The scenario is something I'm sure isn't new at all but here's my spin on it. Please be patient with me. All grammar issues are mine.._

_**Full Summary-** Uzumaki Naruko has been living on her father's precious farm for years now. She's a 12 year old girl with big dreams to go to the big city, but she doesn't want to go there just yet. You see her father, Uzumaki Naruto, is a very stubborn man. No matter how strong he acts or how much of a valiant face he puts on, he is somewhat lonely deep down. What's a girl to do with a homosexual father that refuses to accept his sexuality? Wish and scheme, bringing an unfortunate raven in the mix._

_**Warning-** (AU, Maybe MaleXMale, drama, love, daughter, hate, secrets, bonds, southern, adventure, cliche country phrases, dancing and more)_

_**Pairings-** NaruSasu, GaaraNaruko, HinaKiba, KakaIruk and maybe others._

_**Disclaimer-** All of Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto, not me. _

* * *

The smell of sweet vanilla birthday cake filled the little scarlet house out on the prairie with the two matching barns beside it. The half eaten dessert was set inside the home on a wooden table adorned with a snappy picnic cloth and three matching chairs around in the late 40's styled kitchen. A very small birthday celebration had clearly taken place judging by the blown out number twelve candle and undiscarded plates with bits of crumbs on it. The messy inhabitants responsible were turned in for the night, not so plagued about what they left behind.

We pan past the old time living room, dining area and up the creaky scarlet carpeted stairs, passing portraits of the blonde owners. The hanging frames exhibited a timeline age sequence that started with a very young teen holding his baby girl to divergent settings showing how they grew together. At the top of the stairs were separate paths. One led to the now snoozing father's room while the other led to the awaiting daughters quarters.

On rosy knees was how she sat on her springy bed that was embellished by a plush and colorful quilt covering. Near her open window was where she faced, palms rested on her sunflower nightgown patiently. She was watching her pet fox, Kurama, chase it's old raven friend around a tree. They were two of her favorite animals, plus a rabbit.

"Be careful!" She shouted tenderly with her hands cupped over mouth. A yip sounded from her pet before it continued it's chase.

Then quicker than a struck match, a shooting star shot across the night sky like it was a lightly tossed baseball. The young girls milky caramel eyes shut tighter than the breath she held at that very moment. Peachy skin upon drawn whiskered cheeks reddened as her fingers gripped the dresses frilly fabric. The chill from the wind nipped at her exposed flesh and cut through her shoulder length golden strands but she didn't waver.

She had to make another wish.

A wish that was no different than the one she'd made before she blew out her candles this same night. Her father always told her that there was some magic in this world if you're lucky enough. The star was that evidence of her luck so she didn't dare waste it. She upped the ante and made the same inclination again as confirmation that that was what she truly wanted.

"Please, please, please, please for my daddy!" She begged with clasped hands together, bringing them up to her forehead, orbs still shut with tears dancing on her elongated lashes. One final 'please' blew from her cherry blossom lips before she shifted under the covers, brown eyes ajar just to flicker back close.

What was this child's desperate wish and why the need? If it's not too obvious already then you'll see soon enough.

* * *

And so the night has ended and a new day has begun. The cry of the rooster trumpeted for the dawn of the sun and alerted it's caretakers. Not everyone shared the cockerels enthusiasm. There was one ebony horse that whinnied out of exasperation, shaking its mane and stomping its hooves. A few pigs got rowdy in their pins, oinking and bustling around eager for breakfast already. The sheep's stayed huddled together, sleeping still. What lazy little things. Even the few chickens and cows continued to slumber.

The not so little girl anymore had adopted their morning ethics. She grabbed a fluffy pillow and crushed it over her ears, blocking out the cock-a-doodle-doo and bunching up into a ball. As much as she loved the farm, there were others thing that tugged her heart. She'd rather hear a train or a buffet of cars zooming by. There was a need for the booming, complaining voices of everyday people, car horns from taxis and late employee's road raging.

The city life was something she could only read, watch and dream of. It was that new, bold and lively adventure she oh so wanted to experience. Her father on the other hand, wasn't so keen to such living. He liked their little life the way it was, quiet, private and about as safe as getting hit by a truck made of cotton. To him it couldn't get any better than this.

Uzumaki Naruto was the proud parent of his equally modest daughter named Naruko. As you can see, he wasn't good at naming at the time. He still isn't quite good at it but that's besides the point! He was up as soon as the first lyric to his birds theme pierced the silence. The navy bed sheets were tossed out of the way like they meant nothing the night before. He had a spring in his step, cherry swirled boxers rustling as he stood and stretched, resembling a tanned olympus god with saffron for a hair shade and a jagged puffy style.

He moved with the speed of a youngster and strength of man. To be fair, he was only 27.

That was still kind of young considering his daughter's age. He made up for it with his life experiences. He'd been through it all. He'd been an orphan, a victim of bullying, heartbreak and early parenthood. Parenthood was actually what he loved the most out of all that suffering. His little lass was his Helianthus. His beautiful sunflower that carried a warm summers breeze everywhere she went.

He smiled genuinely at the county fair picture he'd taken with her the moment she could walk. Both were covered in mud from the games, hugging and grinning at the camera like they were unstoppable...How time passed.

He side stepped from the dresser that had said portrait rested on top. He then pulled it open and set out today's work clothes which consisted of bright blue jeans, a white tank and a orange/blue plaid buttoned shirt. A shower commenced afterwards followed by blowing drying of his hair and the brushing of his teeth along with other morning routines before getting dressed and slipping on those worn cocoa cowboy boots.

The eager man then hurried out of his room and down the stairs, shouting in a dense country accent, "Up and at'em baby girl! We've got work to do!" He jumped down the rest of the way, floor rumbling at the weight.

"But Daddy I'm tired! I just ain't got the good lords strength in me to be pulling those poor cows bitties today." She whined back in her country way too, pushing the pillow off to hear a burst of laughter from her father that always made her want to cackle as well. Milking really wasn't her favorite thing to do and she always felt like it was hurting them.

"Alright now, but you've got twenty minutes then I want that kiester down her quicker than a snake's strike, you hear me!" He crossed his arms at the foot of the stairs, sleeves rolled up to the elbow.

"Yeah, yeah I'll be down faster than a...than a..a ..The snake thing, daddy!" Naruko mumbled tiredly, giving up.

The man shook his head, not understanding why his girl was such a slug in the morning. A knock on the door drew his attention away. A good guess about who it was was already in his noggin. He approached the alabaster wood, unlocked the brass knob and pulled it. He stood corrected. There in the doorway was not the mail boy that he'd thought it be. Instead it was his daughter's best friend, Hyuuga Hinata.

A fair skinned girl with midnight purple cut hair that stopped below her ears and shielded a set of pale amethyst. She was a shy thing around him. Always fidgeting and turning redder than his tomato patches just like now.

The gal trembled something fierce with a neatly wrapped, pink polka dot present in her small hands.

"Afternoon, Hinata." He said kindly, simpering with a hand out into his abode, inviting the girl in. For a split second he thought the girl was going to faint from the way she leaned in involuntarily, so he kneeled and wrapped those strong and sympathetic biceps around her out of concern.

"Are you alright, darlin? Did you walk here or something?"

Hinata could of died a happy woman right there. She nodded her head and gasped, struggling between clinging on to the package and the man that had just swept her off her feet literally. Her heart ba-thumbed and her mind raced the beat as she was sat in the kitchen chair since it was closest.

"You go on rest your bones and help yourself to some cake if you want. It should still be good. I'll get you something to drink! I hope that box isn't for my little hellion by the way?" Naruto carried the conversation with no problem, moving over to the kitchen counter and getting a decorated cup out from the cabinet above. Being a light hearted man, he loved to make people comfortable by all means.

"N-No and yes," She managed to get out without a squeak, setting the gift on the table and continuing with, "It's f-for you! My dad w-wanted me to give you this for h-her as a l-late birthday present."

"That's awfully thoughtful of him, but being a man that usually doesn't get much, I hope ye' don't mind if I ask why?" He turned around with the mug of water, handing it to the stuttering lass and taking a seat across from her.

"W-We wanted to thank you f-for your help during the d-dry season! You were t-the only one that s-shared with us e-even though you h-had little yourself." The girl beamed, taking a sip of water as the gentleman across from her picked up the the present.

"Nah, I was just doing what was right." Everyone was in need of help during that horrible time. It was only fitting to see his friends and neighbors through it. Still, it was hard expecting something he didn't really work for. He shook the box lightly near his ear, having a pretty good idea what it was since the girls parents owned a jewelry store.

"A-And so are we."

"Well I thank you, Hyuuga and your pappy. I'll give it to her when she get's her poky behind-"

"I'll go get her, sir!" Naruto was cut off by surprise that only furthered when the girl dowsed the rest of the water like it was air and then sprinted off like a track star. He had to double take in his seat to make sure his eyes weren't playing tricks on him. "Um, thanks?"

* * *

Hinata caught her breath at the top, peeking down every now and then to make sure he wasn't coming up. With a relieved sigh and a fastened smirk, she straightened herself out. She couldn't help it that the man made her body temperature skyrocket. If her bud had been downstairs she could of managed better in his presence. Blaming it on the blonde girl, she slowly opened the door and creeped in, tiptoeing to the bedside.

Payback was in order and about to be served up wet.

She placed a index finger in her mouth, soaking it with her tongue. She then took it out with a subtle pop and let it hover above the sleeping girl's ear before prodding it in there.

Naruko knew what is was and who was causing it the moment the unpleasant squishy feeling made contact. That didn't stop her from screaming and bolting around in bed like she'd just been whipped with a switch though. Tanned fingers grasped onto her quilt that she used as a device to get the disgusting ick out.

"Ew, ew, ew, ew!" She cried, digging in her ear, not liking the damp feeling one bit.

Her friend was laughing her ass off of course. "Oh my god, your face!"

"That wasn't funny!" The blonde lass snarled and threw one of her many mustard colored pillows at the other girls smug visage.

"You should of been up earlier then, Sunny!" Hinata pulled nickname rank, continuing to snicker her little lungs out while on her rear on the floor as the headrest struck her face. She was a completely different person like anyone would be around their BFF.

"You are so gross, Hinata!" Like her father, she couldn't come up with good names or comebacks so she didn't bother to try most times. She did eventually join in the laughter for a second before dropping back on her back and gazing out the open window at the water painted sky, starting to wonder about her wish.

"Hey, watcha lookin' at, applejack?" The girl in the khaki hoodie crawled up onto the bed next to her friend, taking an indian style position, forgetting about the birthday gift.

"Oh nothin, twilight sparkle. I'm just admiring that there apple tree over yonder. Mighty fine work if I do say so myself," Naruko combated that time with her best impersonation of the character , giggling at their my little pony banter.

"Oh, har-har! You're waiting on the paper-sand boy again, huh?" Hinata teased, poking her buds ribs.

"Ow, ow, heh-heh, no, stop! I'm looking out for something else!" The blonde gal admitted, earning a brief end to the poke attacks.

"Go onnnn."

"Fine, but you can't tell my dad! Promise?" She held up her pinky that was hugged by another without hesitation.

"I promise...Unless your dad asks me to marry him." And that got her a second pillow to the face.

"Nasty! He's like in his twenties. That's like a guinea pig and horse getting together. Somebody's gonna turn to dust before their mate hits puberty, plus I don't want to call you mom!" Naruko said incredulously, chuckling at the returned cushion that missed it's target pretty pathetically. Her purple-y friend had no aim whatsoever, even at point blank. She then got up off the bed and closed the door incase they were speaking to loud.

"Psh, I bet in another life we are married with two or more kids !" The love-struck girl giggled and blushed, falling to her side to hug the pillow she'd missed with.

"Yeah, and I'm pa's genderbent version in that timeline as well. I call horse shit."

"Ugh, you have no faith!"

"Yes I do!" The blonde chick eased back down on the bed, rolling her buddy to her back. "I believe! I believe so much that I made a wish last night with my birthday candles. Then I made the same one again when a shooting star appeared!"

"You saw...a star?!" Hinata batted her eyes, completely flabbergasted. "No way!"

"Yes way! It was like the gods were playing baseball with the stars and then I caught the winning one!" She grinned, showing off her luck.

"Whatever, It was probably just a meteor or something." The doubting girl's comment gives you an idea of what the kids are learning in school...

"No, it was a star! It was magical too and it-"

"Spare me the fairy tale, Sunny. Tell me what you wished for!"

Naruko rolled her eyes at her impatient besty and glanced back out at the heavens. "You know how I plan on leaving with Gaara to the city when I turn 17?" She paused and looked down to the listening lass whom nodded. "Well, I don't want my daddy to be all alone when I go so I wished for him to find his soulmate."

"Say what now?! Girl, your prayers have been answered! I'll be right back!" Hinata jumped up jokingly just to be pulled back down laughing, bouncing slightly because of the mattress.

"I'm serious, Hinata! I want my dad to find love! Real love that he can hold and kiss without going to jail for it, ha-ha! Besides, you know my daddy don't like girls!" She chuckled, pinching her partner in crime.

"OW! Hey, that may be true but he still...takes my breath awaaaay!" The love struck child song out playfully, leaning back on her friend and glimpsing out the window. This was all in good fun. She knew that she could never be with her friends intrepid father.

Dreaming never hurt no one though.

"Okay, okay, but all jokes aside, Hinata…. Do you think it'll come true? Be honest. It might be too soon to ask for such a thing..." Naruko bit her petite bottom lip, watching her buddy usher over to the window sill curiously. She took that time to get her charm bracelet out the nightstand drawer. It was a silver winding chain with decorative pendants hanging from it. There was a sun that represented her dad, a sunflower for her, a moon crest for buddy Hinata, a symbol of love in japanese for her crush, a barn for the animals and a dog collar for Kurama. She slipped it on, loving the jingle it always made when it clanked together.

"Uh, that depends, did you happen to ask for a princess, Sunny?"

Copper orbs widened as she fumbled her way onto the sill, almost falling out if it weren't for Hinata catching her shoulders. Her jaw then dropped at the sight of her father outside talking to what appeared to be an extremely flat chested woman in an elegant, slim and cherry wedding gown with shimmering jewels adorned around her odd waist and wrist of her complimenting smoky gray, elbow length gloves.

She wore a silver crown instead of a veil to show off her flawless moonlight skin that glowed even in sunlight, giving the impression she or he was mystical. Her unbelievable beauty and toned bone structure was what made the blonde girl realize that this was no woman at all.

This was her wish.


	2. A Raven

_**A/N-** Why, thank you! Um, sure. I don't mind knowing at all, lol. As for why he's in a dress, you'll see._

* * *

_**Sasuke's POV-** Last Night to Next Morning:_

Why would someone be at a church past the midnight hour? A late night confession perhaps? A rogue at lost, looking for an insightful soul? Whatever the purpose might be, I'm sure the last thing people expected was a wedding. A high stakes and forced marriage involving a conspiring CEO and a very privileged young man. One at the height of his career while the other, well, let's just that his skin was as soft as silk. The twenty five year old has never worked a day in his life. That doesn't make him fragile, heavens no!

Uchiha Sasuke was a man that believed in simply having fun. Living life to the fullest...with your parents hard earned cash. He never thought the day would come when they would be bankrupt and in debt up to their pearls. This union is suppose to save them from their outstanding balance.

It was an offer made by one of the Uchiha's business partners, Orochimaru. A ghostly skinned man with lengthy, jet black hair that sometimes obscured cold amber. Let's face it, the snake could of helped them out of the kindness of his heart. But even they could see there is nothing all too kind in venom. They knew that he had a thing for their son the moment he bought the boy a lamborghini for his thirteenth birthday.

It wasn't right, so they did what any parent would do when a thirty one year old man has it out for your child. They kept him away because calling the cops without any real proof, was asking for a fight. That is, until now. Twelve years had passed since that expensive show of affection. The boy grew more attractive than ever, driving his admirer mad with lust. Then this golden opportunity magically pops up out of nowhere and he takes it. He makes them an offer that no sane person could refuse. It would get their entire family off the chopping block and more.

All in exchange for their second born's hand. Yes, the raven had a four year older brother called Itachi. He'd run away at age sixteen for reasons that were never explained to the younger Uchiha at the time. Sasuke took it hard like any kid would and used the abandonment as his drive to live it up with no attachments and no regrets. That way no one can ever hurt you again. He made a mistake at one point in time and fell in love but that didn't go over so well. It was terribly one-sided and filled with lies that morphed into hate.

So it was no argument that he didn't believe in fairy tales and happy endings. No one would come to save, catch or love him trully. Here he was as proof, being given away like a pampered pig raised only for a promised day. His twisted fiancé had deepened the despair more by making him wear a crimson mermaid dress that he greatly loathed for it brought up all kinds of dreadful memories he tried to push back.

There he stood anyway, in a secluded velvet floored room, in front of a tall mirror, seeing the flashes of furious fists again and his own blood. He cut those horrifying thoughts off, shaking his head and startling his tiara upon his flattened raven mop. His poor spikes that use to flare out like his spirit, were now sprayed down to make him look more 'graceful and mature'.

Like hell, there was nothing whimsical about him. He'd been labeled as brash, sometimes conceited and careless by most magazines. So this whole situation was making his identity a complete joke in a dress. He'd never wear such an uncomfortable thing to a wedding, let alone his. He could barely move his lissome legs in the constricting waist trap. This was another term he had to comply with though. For the sake of his family, he had to wear womans attire, marry his stalker, possibly be raped on his honeymoon and for the rest of his life.

His fiancé was 43 years old and creepy as fuck, according to Sasuke's words, so there was no way he'd be having consensual sex with him at all. He could barely stand kissing the guy. What was it like? Three words, 'Too much tongue!' It was the equivalent of making out with an overly extended and soaked sock that wanted your soul. Disgusting? Deeply, no pun intended.

"Sasuke."

He glanced to his right at the door halfway open, a bunned cherry blossom head protruding out. "How'd you get past Kakashi, Sakura?" His masked bodyguard was usually sending anyone that came close away.

"I told him that you're father needed something. He's so eager to please. " The jaded orbed gal entered the room, smiling mockingly, hands behind her ivory bridesmaid dress, matching purse dangling from her right shoulder. "I just wanted to see what was keeping us from going home already."

"You know you all have to suffer with me." Sasuke chuckled. His curt reign of happiness withered at the coming to of his situation, audible sniffling taking over.

"Oh, Sasu. Hey, come on. I didn't mean it." She comforted her friend that saw her as no more than an acquaintance, thanks to his philosophy.

"I don't care!" He hiccuped, weeping and shoving her away, turning his back. He knew she was being genuine and trying to lighten the mood but it wasn't working. She didn't understand how betrayed he felt. It seemed everyone was out to lie and use him for their own personal gain. His word held no weight here. He picked up his ash gloves off the indigo cushioned stool and slipped them on, feeling defeated.

"Sasuke...I-I know that this is the last thing you want to hear but," Sakura hesitated, manicured nails pressing against the back of pale and exposed shoulders. She didn't know why but she had a powerful urge to explain something he already knew, but in more detail.

"What?" He spun around, hope on his face and in his heart that the girl had a solution to his problem.

She brought a thumb to his cheek and cleared a tear, sighing. An upside down simper rested on her glimmering lips before she said, "It's clear to most that you don't love this man. He's head over heals for you though," she stopped, holding up a palm to to signal her confused friend that she wasn't done, adding, "I was once in his shoes but unlike him, I considered your heart before mine." The tip of her glossy nail touched the raven's chest.

"I knew then and I still know now that I could never and will never change your heart because you are wild. Hell, even arrogant sometimes, but look at how you were raised. I know you don't know any better. That's why living with a control freak like Orochimaru, is the same as asking you to put a gun to your head and pull."

Sasuke wiped at his damp cheek, nodding, a smirk forming at the corner of his thin lips, trying not to laugh. "You know you talk too much, Sakura? I never understand what you're babbling about."

Sakura chuckled, eyes swelling up before she hugged him like she'd never see him again. "I'm telling you to run, idiot!"

He stalled, that option had been considered already and even attempted. With the constant surveillance of his guard, he was never able to succeed. But Kakashi was gone now if only for a moment, thanks to a certain girl. His heart beat tripled and his breathing became uneven. He hugged her back, adrenaline coursing through his body.

She was stunned a minute, unexpecting the embrace to be returned. For once in her life in his presence, she felt expected. There was no time to relish in the hold though. She broke the hug, dusting herself off, salted drops tickling her face still as she smiled.

"Enough of that now. You're ruining my look. You know it takes hours for me to put on my face."

Sasuke chortled, giving the girl a real smile of his own. "Thank you."

Sakura shrugged, thinking she was hearing things. "Oh, it's nothing. Let's go-Wait, did you just…" She could feel the waterworks starting back up again so she fanned her eyes, mumbling, "Nope, nope, nope! I am not going to cry anymore. Jesus, mary and joseph!" She reached in her white satchel, rummaging around for keys, finding them seconds later and shoving the clinking metals in his face.

"Here, take this! I'll distract Kakashi when he comes back."

"Sakura, a- are you sure-"

"Yes, yes, now go before I change my mind!" She forced the keys in hands before ushering him out to the hall, keeping an eye out for the masked guard.

Each knew the consequences of their actions were going to weigh heavily. For some reason, that only made it worth it even more. The moment he put his stiletto heel in that hot pink sports car, he'd set every event soon to befall, directly in place.

* * *

The runaway 'bride' clearly had no where to go. After all, he hadn't grabbed anything to take with him. He knew he couldn't use his credit cards or risk going back to the house. Surely Kakashi had realised what had happened by now and was tracking him down. His chest throbbed and his palms were sweaty as he stepped on the gas. If he was caught then things would definitely get worst.

All night he drove, eyes red and wide open to the road that went on and on, taking him to places he'd never seen before. All the buildings he was so use to, started to disappear. There were no skyscrapers, dinners, bars or clubs. Only trees, grass and weird fences that popped up around the empty land.

With nothing to see and no flashing city lights to keep him alert, he couldn't stay awake anymore. His charcoal orbs began to fail him as the sun came up. Gloved hands slipped off the steering wheel and top eyelashes flowed down to meet the bottom ones. He heard a cry of something weird some distances off before he drifted away. When the car jerked, he awoke. Classy vehicles like that, are not meant to drive on grass. He had no traction so stepping on the brakes at that speed just made him slide and swirl.

The car took off and into a tree, scaring a raven bird and a little fox away from the comfort of its shade. His head bumped the steering hard, sending his crown hanging off his skull at an angle. The air bag failed to deplete after ten seconds. Then woosh, he was smacked in the face by a white ball of air, correcting his tiara back to the center of his head. He groaned and shifted, slapping the bag down and kicking the door open. From there, he ripped the dress apart at the hem, tearing it open slightly so he could move more freely. He nearly fell when trying to get out, aching back being the cause. The pain in his head on down was more than he was use to, sleep piling on to the issue.

He could spot a little red house some miles off so he stumbled over, glad no one had heard the crash. He then understood why on his way there. The distance was misleading to eye by a long shot. Or maybe he was just tired. Either way, he kicked off his shoes, heightened his dress and made himself walk across the street to the farm. Cursing like a true sailor when he had to trek over the sizzling asphalt.

Once on the sturdy porch, his fist raised to make contact, a few stray barn animals bustling around in the back ground. The door opened for itself though, surprising the distorted trespasser and making him stagger back down the steps. What he saw come out, wasn't exactly what he had in mind. He'd expected some old cranky man, not a blonde Clark Kent with comical whiskers on his cheeks. The guy's playgirl looks didn't matter at this time though.

"Um, Sir!" He made his presence known, an index up unsurly for the man didn't appear to notice him yet since he was still partially turned, having trouble closing the door back.

Naruto, seldomly startled, shifted full face with a welcoming smile, taken aback just briefly by the man's clothing at first. He then looked around perplexed and at lost, smile twisting into an amused grin. If this was some prank by his daughter, then she had just earned herself a year in solitude. What on earth did she promise this guy for him to doll up like this? Not that he thought the raven looked bad or anything like that! He looked nice..decent...yeah.

"Afternoon." He cleared his throat and tucked his hands in his pockets, nodding partly to the guest, keeping macho. His voice had deepened during that greeting and he beat himself up inside for that.

"Yeah, yeah, look, I crashed into that tree over there and I need some-"

"Woah wait, crashed? Are you alright? What tree?" He worried, jogging down the steps to look where the distressed raven was pointing. It was the only apple tree some feet off that his daughter's pet played at. When he spotted the vehicle, he chuckled, saying, "Well, that's a pitty. I give you a seven out of ten for hitting the only tree for miles though."

"That's not funny!" Sasuke said flat out, anger spiking. "Can you help me or not?"

"Depends, how much is she paying you because we're pretty broke?" He focused back on the man in the dress, headed tilted to the right with that grin back.

"She? Who the hell is she?" The raven twitched, not in the mood for whatever hillbilly game this was.

"You're good." Naruto snickered and gave the guy a thumbs up before pointing to the window overhead, saying, "My little schemer is the blonde one spying on-"

"I don't care about your brat! Look, cowboy, all I need to know is if you can help me or not!" He'd admit later he was out of line. The heat, sleep deprivation, hunger and the fate of his family was crushing his nerves.

"I don't think I like your tongue." The blonde's hands came out of his pockets and onto his waist, eyeing the disgruntled male even more but with distaste.

"I don't give a flying fuck what you don't like about me-"

"Hey now, there ain't no need for that kind of langua-"

"I don't care! How many times do I have to say it, dammit! I don't care, I don't care! I don't, I don't, I don't, I don't, I don't, I don't want to! I don't want to!" He cried, arms flailing briefly with balled fingers at the end, hair a mess and crown disturbed. "I don't want to marry him!" He shouted with all his strength, taking the tiara off and tossing it far. The fire he had, died out with that outburst. He staggered back, feeling hazy so he lifted a flimsy hand to his brow, glancing at the man that eyed him in shock.

"What are you looking at cowboy? M-Make yourself useful and fetch me some- Fetch me…"

And Naruto did just that. He caught the fainting male in arms, coming to grips on what that episode was all about.

"Alright then, I guess you're not in cahoots with my daughter after all." He cracked a smile, lifting the raven up bridal style. "Let's get you inside." He chuckled, heading in, looking up at his daughter watching like a deer in the headlights.

"Naruko, Hinata, get your tails down here and help me out with the drama queen!"

"On it, pa!" Naruko shouted back, grinning big like her father. She then turned to her friend whom started to shake her head frantically, midnight purple strands moving about.

"Oh no, no, no, no! I know that look, Sunny!" Hinata got up to escape but she was pulled back. Whenever her friend made a face like a clown with a light bulb, it meant she had a moronic and embarrassing plan to do something stupid.

"Please! Pa asked for your help to!"

"Your dad asked for my help! You're asking me to plot!" She struggled against the gal's strength, wriggling about like a trapped cat that no longer wanted be loved.

The blonde girl could confess that that was true. "Soooo, it's the same as helping!"

"Didn't you hear! It's engaged to someone else, Naruko! And it doesn't sound like it likes kids either!" She used the girls real name for serious matters such as this.

"But it's someone that HE doesn't love! He's a runaway prince slash ess! This is perfect! And I'm sure he's going to adore us!" Naruko squealed, hugging her buds neck, causing her to gag shortly.

"Seriously, Sunny. Agh, we need new friends." Hinata coughed, giving in. There was no way out now that the squeal of true delight had surfaced. Her ambitious best mate was now officially invested.

"New friends can come in all forms! Ours will be my new dad!"

"You don't understand love, do you?"

"What do you mean? I do!" The blonde lass released her prisoner and peered at her in wonder to why she would insinuate such a thing.

Hyuuga rubbed her throat, shaking her head. "No you don't, Sunny."

"Yes I do!" She shouted, face red and arms crossed.

"You dress up like a guy to hang out with the one you're crushing on! That's not love!"

"Yes it is! It's masked love! When I reveal myself at the right time...then he'll see!" The blonde girl boasted, head held high in confidence of her plan. It wasn't really a plan as it was an accident. She was wearing handy downs one day and a baseball cap. One thing led to another and she became best friends with her crush under the name of her father's dad, Minato. Nothing wrong with that at all.

"You don't know that, Naruko. Life isn't like your dad's stories!" Hinata tried again to get her friend to see the truth about life before she got hurt.

"Uggh, Hinata! It's not about me! It's about me pa, now come on!" She grabbed the girls hand and pulled her off, snatching up her boots on the way out.

At that point, the purple girl waved the white flag. Her attempt proved futile once again. She had to settle and pray that everything would work out, for her buddy had a fragile heart. Naruko's father couldn't even tell the loving girl the truth about her own mother because of it. No one in town would say a word either, not counting the towns douchebag deputy, Norio. That bully was avoided at all times though so no worries there.

What she had to fret about now was this newcomer and what damage he could possibly cause.

* * *

Downstairs they could see that Naruto had set the raven in the living room on the comfy olive couch with a white/red quilted oval drape on the back. His head was propped on the armrest and his hands were laid on top of one another over his abdomen.

"Wow, he really looks like one of the princesses! You know the sleeping one with the apple!" Naruko cooed, face cupped in awe as she sat on the coffee table some distances from the sleeping beauty.

"It looks weird if you ask me." The ever so optimistic one of the two, sneered and sat in the armchair to the left of them by the raven's head. "And the princess you're referring to is snow white...I look more like her than him!"

"Tsk, tsk Hinata. If I didn't know any better I'd-"

"You don't, Sunny. You don't know at all."

The blonde lass stuck out her tongue at her interrupting friend, getting one right back. "You are so jealous!"

"I'm not jealous of it!" She shouted, standing up in the chair, hands clenched at her side.

"He's not an it!" Naruko defended, taking her stance on the table.

"Well it sure as cus ain't a woman! So explain to me why it's sporting that there dressin' like a miss america contestant?"

"Good grief, Hinata!" She groaned, driving her wee fingers through her blonde locks. It's like her oh so smart comrade didn't understand that men could wear women's clothing too, no matter the circumstances.

Hinata gestured with both hands dramatically to the unconscious guy on the sofa and said, "What?! Look at it! All it's missing is a sash saying, 'Miss New York'! That's about the nicest thing I'm ever going to say about it too!"


	3. Magic or Coincidence

Naruto could hear the girls having it out downstairs. He shook his head at their pitchy booming voices that reached up to his room where he was getting some normal clothes together for their odd guest. He didn't need a sign to see that the raven was immensely uncomfortable and out of his element. For instance, no one had called him cowboy since he was a little below his child's age. As he folded up the black tank top, he steadied, remembering when his parents bought him his first ten gallon hat that slipped down over his eyes classically. He chuckled inside at the memory, setting out the top on the vintage bed.

It was a good time when things were just making sense. He sighed, grabbing a pair of old and worn jeans out of the open dresser, folding them also before getting some socks and tennis shoes. They should fit their visitor since the clothes were handy downs when he was much leaner back then. He made sure the layout was neat, why? To make a better first impression and ease whatever the other guy was going through.

Once all set, he jogged on down to the living room, grating from the wooden floors alerting his approach. When he arrived, he wasn't expecting to see his daughter holding her friend back from painting over their guests lips with a vibrant red marker.

"What in tarnation?! Hinata, Naruko!" He shouted, disappointed by their actions.

The girls broke apart like they were called to a drill, hands swinging to hide behind their backs, one of them fumbling with the marker in their itty bitty fingers. The play on of innocence was brought out in their eyes as they fidgeted for words to explain the outlandish behavior.

"I was trying to stop H-Hinata from coloring on his mou-"

"Hey! No I wasn't, Mr. Uzumaki! She made this wish so I-Nhmhm!" Hinata's mouth was slapped and covered by a tanned hand. She struggled against her friend's strength yet again, dropping the marker and pulling at the palm over her lips.

"You promised!" The blonde lass hissed urgently in her buds ear, tightening the grip.

"Enough, now listen here. I don't know what's going on, but I do know that it just ain't right." He handled the matter with a firm yet gentle tone for he wasn't mad at all, just letdown. He then aimed his index at the oldest girl by a year as he said, "Hinata, get on home and I won't tell your pa, deal?"

Hyuuga frowned behind the hand that soon left her face. She nodded and took the walk of shame with her chin up, not sharing a single look back to her BFF that hadn't tried to defend her at all. Sure she almost told the secret but she didn't expect to be ratted out for someone that they didn't even know.

Once the house door closed, Naruko made a move to chase her livid friend. A specific look from her father, made her freeze in her tracks. "But daddy I-"

"Ah! No butts missy. You're both on the wrong side of this horse." Naruto shook his head, opening the closet door beside the bottom of the stairs and getting out two milk buckets.

"Oh no, papa please!" She whined, stomping her feet in dismay.

"Now hush that there crying. You brought this on yourself!"

"But I did nothing wrong, pa!" Well, nothing that she'd consider wrong. Her eyes sparked with discomfort and loathing to the silver pails that hung in her daddy's hands by the handles.

"What I say about butts, young lady?" He held the tin out to his daughter, an eyebrow raised. "This ain't gonna kill ya. Now get going if you want to have some food in your's and our guest's stomach."

"Okay!" Naruko's gloom lifted at the mention of the raven in the room. She dashed over and snatched up the tins, using that same amount of energy as she burst out the back door past the staircase, throwing her father off. Sure she hated the farm life with it's boring everyday routine but today was no ordinary day. She'd nearly forgotten that when she was being dragged back down into her repetitive life cycle. Saying she was now excited would be a huge understatement.

Naruto stood there with empty hands, not understanding his little girls sudden vigor but he was proud of it, thinking she was finally coming around.

"Well that's more like it." He chortled, a hand up to scratch at the nape of his neck.

A faint murmur from the male on the couch, caught his ears. He maneuvered around the furniture to check the guy's temperature, palm finding rest on a pale forehead.

"Ye' don't have a fever so that's good." He half smiled, retracting his hand and sparing a glance to the guys hands, seeing no ring and assuming what was logical from when the raven had exploded earlier. They had a run-away bride, or some type of groom-bride, on their hands. The precious stones, dress and tiara led him further to believe the man was someone of importance as well. Or maybe just spoiled.

"Christ… Why'd you come here?" Naruto ruffled his bright spikes, confident that this wasn't going to go over easy at all. He was more worried for his daughter and what bad elements this guy could possibly bring around her.

Seconds later, a whimper from his little girls pet sounded from the front door. He mosied on over, opening it up wide and letting the over zealous canine strut inside. "Did you have fun crapping all over my crops, Kurama?"

As usual, he had to speak to the tail. He and the fox shared a love-hate relationship. He didn't think the cretin was worth its pelt and Kurama didn't think of much of the blonde man's authority, so it challenged him frequently by marking his things. Even now it sniffed the new guest's dress that hung off the couch, picking up on Naruto's scent. It then turned port side and lifted a leg.

"No, no! Kurama! Bad kit! Dammit!" He shouted, closing the door before dashing over and shooing the evil pest away, considering it lucky he didn't kick it. A small puddle was now on the gown, soaking in and leaving a dark patch. "Shit."

"Daddy, I got the milk...What are you doing?" Naruko sat the canisters down in the open back doorway, observing the queer scene. "Are you- Were you licking his dress, pa?"

"What?! No, I- Your hell spawned varmint over there, pissed on it!"

She gasped, "Kurama!"

The fox's ears dropped as it hesitantly crawled on its belly over to his owner, showing adorable submission and shame like a pro. He appeared to win her forgiveness when he rolled on his back and whimpered.

"Naruko, don't pet him!" Naruto said, aghast at how easily she pardoned it after that atrocious act.

"But he didn't mean it, pa!"

"Sure he didn't! Take him outside and leave him tied to the post till breakfast is over! Ah, don't even start!" He cut her off with a finger before she could argue a case. "Go right now, young lady, and not a another word!"

The blonde lass groaned, having a practiced temper tantrum as she picked up her pet and stormed outside. When she was out of earshot, she set him down by the barn, scratched his ears and gave him a treat. "Good boy. I think he definitely likes him. He's never been that mad before"

Kurama snacked, tail swaying in a moving 'S' formation proudly.

"Now, you can't pee on him anymore! This is your one freebie, especially if dad really does like him." She kissed her pet on the forehead before getting up and heading back inside.

The kit sat there on its back legs, chewing on its homemade beef jerky, not understanding what that was about at all. The only thing she had told him was to go inside and he did. Marking the newcomer was something he would of done anyway because of his feud with her father. But hey, if she didn't want him to pee on the guy anymore then he wouldn't...if she was around.

* * *

Naruko took a few deep breaths and thought of sad things as she carried the silver pails fully into the house, kicking the door closed behind her. She kept her head down, trying to get into that sappy sad state till she smelt the homey aroma that was her father's cooking. The fragrance of seasoned bacon and eggs wafted through the air, bringing her out of her acting rouse. She dragged into the kitchen, stomach grumbling and mouth agape like a starved zombie.

"That smells awesome, papa."

"Why thank you, darlin. It'll smell even better with some biscuits, agreed?" He grinned back at his sunflower that gave him one in return, their cheery feel returning gradually.

She hurried and sat the half full buckets of milk on the table, spotting the present. "Pa, what's this?"

"Hm?" He turned sideways so he could keep notice of the bacon and yolk. "Oh, that's a gift from Hinata's parents for when we helped them in the dry season. It's supposed to be for me to give to you but eh, I didn't technically buy it so..."

"That's okay, dad. " Naruko smiled genuinely, familiar with her father's feelings about his pride when it came to things like this, If he didn't buy it himself or labor for it, then it's like expecting a handout which he often refused. "I still love ya."

He quirked a smile, waving a hand to the gift. "Love you too, now go on and open it. I'm going to get you another treat from bakery shop later."

"Really?! Can I get one of the cake pop things?!" She beamed, climbing up in a chair to sit at the table and unwrap her present.

"Sure!" Naruto nodded, "I'll get you two!"

"Awesome!"

He had no idea how he was going to do that since the statement he'd made to their guest was true. They were indeed broke, and those cake things fetched a pretty dollar or so at the least. The town baker was also an asswhole. It took him a week's work just to get the cake for her birthday. All their money went to farming supplies which supported them with some food and harvest that they could sell to get money and repeat the process, barely making it by. He'd figure something out later like he always did. He then tended back to cooking as his daughter tore open the box

The blonde lass plucked the velvet jewelry case from within and opened it with a click, her breath hitching. In between the crease that would usually hold a ring, was a charm. A charm in the shape of a raven's head, it's metal fur blaring out in the back, frozen there. She took this as a sign because of the man on the couch had the same hair color, not that it was one of her favorite animals as well. So she began to overreact to something that most adults would consider a coincidence.

"Papa, papa, look!" She waved the charm in the air, bracelet clinking and clanking on her wrist.

Naruto turned back around, peering at the shiny trinket snug in between her index and thumb. "It's a star thing?"

"No! It's a raven like-"

"Like that one Kurama plays with?" He smiled, guessing the obvious to soon.

"…" The lass stalled, chestnut orbs down, realizing she hadn't told him and couldn't tell him about her wish. He would freak and try to send her hope away to prove a point. She clasped onto the charm, holding it close to her heart, devoting herself to never letting go.

"Naruko?" He switched the eyes off before walking over and taking a knee in front of her, concerned about the sudden silence. "Baby girl?"

She faked a smile, nodding curtly, keeping her gaze down. "I'm fine, dad."

"No you're not. Look at me." He tilted her chin up with the tip of his fingers. "What's wrong?"

"You won't be mad?"

"Not at all."

"Okay," deep breath, ".I was thinking about how funny it was that his hair is raven like too." Naruko giggled, watching her dad's face go from foggy to clear skepticism.

"Oh, Naruko, don't start with that-"

"With what?!" She interrupted, already knowing what he was about to say.

Naruto shook his head again and got up off his knee, marching over to a counter, his back turned. "Nope, nope! We are not going to talk about this."

"But it could be true!"

"No it's not! This is just a coincidence, nothing more." You'd think he'd believe in fate or fairy tales considering how much of it he installed in his daughter. He only did those things to make her happy and keep her dreams high. Instead, he ended up preparing her for a world that didn't exist. He saw his parenting flaw when the girl started to quote him.

"But you always tell me there's some magic in this world if you're lucky enough! Well, I caught some last night!" She bounced in her chair ecstatically, gripping the raven ornament hard and close, making a print in her palms.

"Jesus, Naruko," He paused, fist resting on the counter tops, reaching a breaking point he didn't know he had. Why this was upsetting him, he had no idea. Or maybe he did. Maybe hearing his little sunflower idol something more than him was too much. Perhaps he was jealous that she had such spirited thoughts when all his was taken away by that age and only got worse. Whatever it was, he was glad he didn't get to think too long on it.

A bangng noise from the living room took his rising windstorm of miserable thoughts. "What in sam hill is going on now?"

* * *

**_Sasuke's POV-_**

In his heat and sleep induced dream, he was tormented by the vexed faces of his parents and smugness of his fiancé. He ran away from those images and into a white room where he saw the back of his brother, The moment he parted his lips to call out, Itachi dissolved into thin air, never looking back. He could do nothing but drop to his knees now that he was all alone. He cried into pale hands until something slammed shut, bringing him out of his nightmare.

Eyelashes fluttered apart, sending away real tears, relieved it was over. He began to hear other voices and his nose intercepted something that made his mouth water. He sat up, a hand clasping the back arch in the chair to assist as he took in his surrounding. He blinked in uncertainty at the living room style and wiped at his bothered lashes. It was like he'd stepped into the Color were two withering bookcases and one ragged coffee table in the center. The couch was a putrid green color with single brown counterparts beside it.

All these things were understandable except for the box in front. The poor thing was so outdated that he thought it was alien for a second. He didn't get what the shiny pointy things sticking out the top were, but he wanted to touch them. While looking around to make sure no one was watching, he eased up off the couch and over to the strange device, hand out. He poked it once, retracting as soon he touched it, It didn't move so that confused him for a second.

His eyes travelled down to the big buttons near the screen of the box that the protruding metal was encased in. 'Oh my god.. is this a tv?' He thought, somewhat disgusted.

"Okay then... On," He ordered quietly, annoyed when it didn't do anything.

"On!" He demanded louder, striking the top twice. "What the... Is it broken?" He continued to talk to himself, kneeling over and pressing the big round buttons that just wouldn't go in for him. In his frustration, he didn't notice the man watching him, fairly amused.

"What are you doing?" Naruto chuckled, tucking hands in his back pockets and leaning against wall by the front door as the raven snapped upright and spun around like he wasn't doing anything stupid.

"I-I-...Your tv, I think, is completely broken." He stuttered, attempting to save himself from embarrassment.

"Really?"

"Yes. You clearly wore it out centuries ago." Sasuke quirked a brow when the man came over, a mocking grin on his face.. He took a huge step away from the blonde, unsure of what his intentions were. That didn't seem to bother the cowboy none, The guy crouched down and turned the button that was actually a knob and the tv came to life, footloose breaking out in the silence.

The raven flenched, covering his ears at the deafening sound. "Ow, idiot!"

"Oops!" Naruto laughed, turning it off. "Sorry about that."

"Hn." He rolled his eyes, crossing his arms and taking an irritated pose. "I bet you are."

"I am! I forgot we had it on last night."

"Was that footloose?!" Naruko poked her head out from the kitchen way, knowing kenny's voice anywhere. She came around full circle, the charm now added to her wristlet.

"Yeah, we didn't take the tape out." Her father smiled sheepishly, shrugging.

"You don't have a DVD player?"

"A what?" He arched a golden brow, muddled by the term DVD.

"Nothing, cowboy." Sasuke sighed, seeing that actual technology never made it here. "I smell food, so lead away, clint eastwood. I do hope you cooked it on a stove and not a campfire with rocks."

Naruto eyed the rude guest, brow now twitching. "Your about as-."

"Nice! My daddy thinks you're pretty!" She blurted out incoherent compliments, stopping her father from saying some off the wall country insult that could ruin his chances. What she'd done, wasn't such a good idea either since he was now looking at her like she'd just tried to give CPR to roadkill.

"Is that so?" He smirked, chortling at the cowboy's flustered ire.

The blonde man didn't say anything just yet, for he was too busy glaring down his offspring, She was definitely grounded for putting him in this situation. He couldn't avoid giving a response any longer though, so he turned to the raven and gave a forced smile. "Food's in the kitchen. It's served on the leaves from the only tree you hit."

"Funny." Sasuke said, unamused by the snide comment.

Naruto grinned, bowing shortly with an arm swept over his abdomen. "Why, thank you! Oh, and one more thing, around here we like to freshen up before we eat. So, would you like to us to spit on you for you or will you be cleaning yourself?"

And so it begins.


	4. It's Burnt

Like any excessively composed human being, Sasuke chose to _clean_ himself. It wasn't without a sarcastic laugh to the cowboys jeering remark. In truth, he couldn't come up with a better response. He was stumped, still pretty tired and hungry, plus he had all day to get him back. For now, he allowed the country man to have this round. Let it not be said that an Uchiha couldn't accept defeat at their weakest. That doesn't mean their opponent has won the war, for their are many stages before true conquest. Even now he strategized his comebacks as he was led upstairs, taking in the ancient things around him as ammunition.

"This is my room," Naruto stated offhandedly, feeling silly. Who else's room could it be besides him or his daughter's? Saying 'my' also gave it away that he was definitely single, not that he had a problem with that or anything... He opened the door, sighing and stepping aside to allow their guest to past.

"Your room is surprisingly clean for a caveman." Sasuke chuckled, walking in and around the bed to the window side.

"Thank you, I guess." He chortled at the partial compliment, cerulean following the newcomer's movements, ogling for too long. Aside from the raven's derogatory personality, he was quite pretty for a male. That kind of pretty that you'd find in a manufactured porcelain doll for compulsive collectors. The rays came in from the window and hit every gemstone on the other's gown. It created movie grade lens flares that obscured his vision enough to where he had to lift a tawny hand to shield his eyes. He peered from the side shade of his palm, spotting a frown on the guest's thin lips. "Something wrong?"

"Besides these clothes?" The raven snorted, picking up the top that had the look of the end result from two dogs fighting over it for years.

Naruto rolled his eyes, remembering that every attractive body that blew in from out of town were completely self-centered asswholes. "Well, foods' downstairs, you know, incase you get lost and find yourself in the woods or something."

"You know you're wearing that joke out, like you did these clothes?" He smirked, waving the faded black tank in the cowboy's direction.

"Yeah," was all the blonde man said. He then shrugged, letting on, without knowing, that that actually kind of bothered him. Being reminded that you're poor as dirt was a normal occurrence for him. Hearing it from an outsider though, pinched his nerves. For a split second as he scowled, the guest morphed into his ex-girlfriend. He shook his head vigorously at the awful image, turning hastily to leave.

The raven reached out to apologize upon seeing how distraught the other was, but the door had closed and the man wronged was gone. He lowered his arm, beginning to feel somewhat bad since he was the one that had started this fight. Reason for his half assed feelings was because the clothes offered, were disgusting but they were better than the dress. On the contrary, a peace treaty was in order if he was going to be staying with them for a while. He wasn't going to count those clothes as part of the deal. He zipped down the dress and went through hell getting out of it. His so called perfect balance, failed him and he tripped back onto his frilly bottom.

A loud thud followed but no one came upstairs to check on him. He was relieved and disappointed at that. Why he thought the blonde superman would come to check on him after he'd been so rude, he had no idea. He then got up off the floor and slipped off the undergarment, flinging it wherever. There he stretched in the nude before striding over and rummaging through the dresser drawers, determined to impres-improve! Improve those god awful drags that the cowboy considered clothing...yeah, yeah thats it.

* * *

"Are you sure he's okay, pa?" Naruko tilted her head up to the ceiling above, flour smeared on her cheeks and hands from the biscuit making. A few minutes had passed since that crashing sound and not another surfaced. She began to worry more that he might've seriously hurt himself somehow, but her father kept reassuring her it was nothing. He didn't share her concern in the slightest and she didn't know why.

"You should really go check on him!" She smiled, kicking her feet from her sitting position on the countertop and wiping her powdered fingers on her nightgown.

"I said he's fine, now come here," Naruto exhaled, picking up his little lady by her underarm and setting her down, taking a knee to be on her level. "Get on upstairs, get cleaned and drop whatever it is you're trying to shake up."

"But he might be hurt! Don't you care about him?" The blonde lass crinkled her nose that was pinched for her question. A crossed pout twitched onto her lips when the pincher started to cackle. She didn't see anything funny about her father's potential husband being in danger.

"Why do you keep insisting I like guys when I have a rapscallion like you?!" He shook his head, grinning and tweaking her cheek beneath her eye this time. His hand was swatted away by smaller ones that made him snicker more. He couldn't take her mad face seriously when she turned so red and puffed her cheeks out like a furious miss piggy from the muppets. He was still slapping his knee inside his mind from the image, missing whatever his daughter had just said.

"Daddy!" She brought a foot down, stomping for that serious attention she knew she wasn't getting. "You're not listening to me! If I was one of those shirtless construction boys, you'd be kissing my boot for a vowel!"

Naruto whipped his head back around, words breaking. "What did you- I've - I don't know what you mea-"

"Yes you do! Everytime we go into town, you park by the construction site just so they can ask you to move! Then when they leave, you stare at their sweaty butt's like a-"

"Ahh, okay!" He lurched forward, covering the girls rambling mouth, nearly blanketing her entire face because of his massive hands. Deep down he was thrashing himself with a bat, ashamed at how unsubtle he was around her. Shock meddled into his thoughts when he realized that she knew what he was doing. She understood attraction...His only gal was growing up mentally and soon physically. There he went rigid in time.

"Dad? Papa?" Naruko mumbled against the palm, confused by her father's blank stare. She moved his hand away that kind of stayed there in mid-air. She then waved her own in his face, shouting, "Hello, dad! Anyone home?!"

No response. She gave up, rolling her eyes and taking off her boots before she dashed up stairs to get ready, leaving him in his daze.

He only came out of his stupor when something touched his shoulder. He shot up, spinning around and screaming, "NOO!"

"Hey, hey, hey calm down! I don't look that bad!...Do I?" Sasuke took a step back, surveying over his version of southern attire.

Naruto zeroed in on the ravens clothes, recognizing the now cut up navy shirt and faded jeans. His old scarlett bandana was tied around a pale forehead and masked under raven bangs, cutting through unruly spikes in the back. "What in blue blazes did you to my clothes?! Are those my working boots?!"

"Yeah, so…. I don't look bad?"

"Aughh!" He threw his hands up in exasperation. He'd forgotten who he was talking to and it was too much for him to handle right now.

"Is that slang here for yes or no?" Sasuke eyed the other skeptically, trying to read him. If he didn't know any better, he'd say the blonde man was experiencing the male equivalent of a woman's first cycle. The cowboy was all over the place, pacing and gripping that sun tuff of hair like he had no idea what to do or what was going on. He had to get him to relax so he grabbed the frantic older male by the shoulder and sat him down at the table, taking a seat across from him.

"Dude, chill! Like, mosey on down or whatever you people say." He laid back in his seat, blowing a strand of raven hair out of his sight.

Naruto hyperventilated, refusing to look at the insultingly calm guest across from him, "You don't have the slightest bee in your bonnet to even comprehend what I'm going through!"

"...Who the hell has a bee in their bonnet?"

"Sakes Alive!" He latched on to his sunny strands again, on the verge of strangling the out of town smart ass.

"Will you relax? You look like you're PMS-ing." The raven snickered, crossing his legs and arms.

"I'm what?" Azure peeked vexingly through tan fingers.

"PMS-ing? You know...It's- You have a daughter. How do you not know what...never mind." He came to the conclusion that the cowboy was just as clueless as he put on and definitely a first time father. The guy did get a girl pregnant, so how could he not know these things? He then wondered who was going to freak out more when she did hit puberty. Poor kid.

"All clean!" All eyes averted to the stairs where the blonde lass stood at the bottom in her suspender jeans and brown buttoned top with matching shoes and hat.

"Oh my achy breaky heart!" Sasuke teased, getting a giggle from the lass.

Naruto glared into the raven's soul till he got a whiff of something burning. With one profound curse, he bolted from his seat and to the oven, opening the hatch and foolishly grabbing the hot tray. He then howled obscenities like a sailor in the south, retracting and shaking off his burning hand as if it had been struck by a discipline ruler twenty times. He panicked, clearly out of his head. His wrist was gently seized by pale fingers that led him to the sink for relief. Cold hit blazing skin and eased the pain.

"Do you have any ice?" He asked, care in his voice while he held the blonde man's hand under the faucet

"Mhm!" Naruko pulled up a stool by the fridge and hopped on, pulling the freezer door open and grabbing a fist full of ice out of the tray, taking it over to the guest, eager to see what he was going to do rather the numbing frost taking over her palm .

The raven smiled and shook his head. "Put it in some plastic, kiddo."

"Oh!"

Naruto watched his daughters hustle, seeing that she was definitely growing. When she came back over with the clear bag, he observed how the raven took the ice blocks and put them in the ziploc. It was indeed an odd thing to watch because he would usually use a cloth himself.

"There we go." He smirked, dropping the pack on the blonde's burn. "Better than screaming your head off, right?"

"I suppose yer right for once... Thanks."

She stared in awe at the actual genuine smile the two men shared. That was what she wanted. A tender moment like this. It was then that she noticed their guest's hair. She looked from her charm to his hair, and back and forth, jaw dropping. It was the exact same style to the point where she could hold it up and the spines would match. Her gawking was eventually noticed by her father.

His smile vanished and he kicked back into the situation. "Naruko, put a cork in it, sit down and don't say a word. You, sit down and don't say a word."

"Jeez, okay! You're welcome by the way." Sasuke rolled his eyes and took a seat, glancing at the frowny child that sat to his right.

"Is he always this tense?" He whispered.

"Not really. So far it's just been with you." She whispered back, giggling when the raven tinted a bright pink.

"I heard that!" Naruto groaned, getting the oven mitt and taking the faintly burnt biscuits out, flinging them on the counter carelessly. Allot was on his mind that he couldn't organize, nor was he prepared for it, so breakfast was served up uneven. He plopped down in his chair, mumbling groggily to himself like he was going insane.

"Um, breakfast looks good, papa!" She grinned big, wanting to cheer him up.

"The biscuits are burnt."

That was it, the cowboy dropped his fork dramatically as if he was about to explode. He turned to their self centered guest, fist clenched with the ice bag striking the table. "You are the most ignorant da-"

"Hey, what's your name?!" Naruko shouted, frightful for what her father was going to say.

"Sasuke, Uchiha Sasuke." Sasuke laid his fork down all properly before smiling to the girl. This would be a good chance to start over. He considered the cowboy's sudden temper and decided that he would not work in a sly remark or comment for a while. "You?"

"Naruko! Uzumaki Naruko! My father's name is Naruto!"

He winced at her high pitched voice, chuckling at the no-brainer name. "Wow, one lette- One unique name! Very pretty!"

"Thank you! Your name's pretty too, right pa?" She strained her pitchy smile to her dad, hoping he could see the plea on her face for him to try.

"Sure, sure." Naruto grunted, moving the ice bag on his hand.

"If you don't like my name, just say so, cowboy."

"I don't dislike your name, only you, city boy."

The raven smirked at the nickname, use to the part about being disliked. "City boy, huh? I like it."

Naruko lit up at her father's brief red-faced reaction. She scooted up to the table more, awaiting his response. She could see he was struggling for a combat but his time ran out. That round was won by their sassy guest. Scoreboard tally is now S-1 and N-1.

They continued to eat in silence after that till there was a knock at the door. The blonde man of the house was the first to get up. With the pack in his hand, he opened the door with his good one, crouching down to pick up the newspaper. When he closed the door, he almost flinched out of his skin at his daughter's sudden appearance.

"Was that the paperboy?!" She pushed him aside, jerking the door open, spotting the bicyclist pedaling away. '_Goshdarnit, I missed him again!'_ she huffed in her thoughts, tying her hair up before running back upstairs. She'd completely forgotten about her future husband with being so concerned about her father's future. Now that he was set, she could focus on more pressing matters.

"What the…" Naruto blinked, stepping in front of the door when she came back down with his baseball cap on. "Where are you going?"

The guest wanted to know as well, worried about the way the girl was dressed. He prayed she wasn't doing what he thought she was doing...

"Uhhhhh, Iruka needs my help at his shop today! Can't really explain right now so bye, dad! Bye, Sasuke!" Naruko blurted out as she squeezed past him and out the door, dodging the awaking farm animals moving about on her way to the left barnside that had her green bike within. Her father could survive without her for a little while. She pushed the carmine doors open, climbed on her bike and sped off, waving to her dad that had ran out to try and catch her.

"Naruko!" He called out, coughing from the dust cloud she'd generated somehow. Sadly, he was too late and she was gone. Her running off wasn't new, he just didn't want to be here alone with you know who, plus he had to keep a closer eye on her now. He grumbled and figured he could just go get her. He had to go into town anyway. If he had to bring city boy along then so be it. He headed back to the porch, shoo-ing the sheeps and pigs along, sparing a quizzical look at the guest standing there in the doorway.

"You shouldn't let her run off like that." Sasuke was ignored and shoulder bumped against the door frame. "Well excuse me? I see southern hospitality is a myth."

"Shut your trap and come with me." Naruto placed the newspaper bundle on the table and picked up his car keys off the hook by the fridge. On the way back out the house, he pulled the raven along by the elbow, locking the door behind them. He pushed him down the steps and to the right where the old blue ford truck was parked beside the house.

Their guest gagged inside at the rust on the vehicle, yanking his arm back. "I am not getting in that tin can. My car can go a mile before this thing goes an inch."

"...Lord give me strength." The cowboy hit his head twice against the rim side roof of the car door, uttering a prayer. The raven was playing the guitar with his patience, striking all the wrong chords. He didn't know how long he could last before he ended up hog tieing the scamp and leaving him in the outhouse like he never existed. That would be illegal so he sucked in some air and got on inside his faithful ford, starting it up even though the guest hadn't gotten inside.

Sasuke stood there, not believing that the blonde was actually going to take off without him and leave him with all these smelly animals. The obnoxious sound of a dying horn made him have a mini heartattack.

"Either you get in this car or I leave your prissy behind here! Keep in mind that I haven't fed my livestock yet! They tend to nibble and drool when they're hungry!" He shouted over the engine and out the driver side window. A grin formed on his lips when the raven darted over to the passenger side and banged on the glass after one of the sheep's nipped at his pants leg, taking a piece of cloth off. "I see they don't have sheeps where you live, huh, city boy?"

"Open the fucking door!" Sasuke screamed, tugging on the handle and glancing back at the hellish beast that made an awful sound as it chewed the fabric it had claimed, it's eyes slit sideways like a demon, to him that is. He heard a click and the door gave way to his will. He scurried inside, slamming it back shut.

"Sorry about that. Boruto thinks he's a goat sometimes."


End file.
